


Child of Mine

by AgentDamnvers91



Series: Love, Life, Laughter [6]
Category: Coronation Street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDamnvers91/pseuds/AgentDamnvers91
Summary: It's an emotional day as Louisa leaves for university and Luke sets off on a different kind of adventure.





	Child of Mine

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH." Kate came rushing in to the kitchen as Louisa's screams filled the house. She gently grabbed her daughter, visually checking her for any signs of injury and was relieved when she didn't find any.

"What? what is it?" It was then that Kate noticed that Louisa was clutching a piece of paper in her hand. 

"I GOT THE SCHOLARSHIP!!!" Kate's eyes widened as she took in what her daughter had been saying.

When Louisa was younger she had discovered a hidden talent for football when messing around with her brother and his friends.Kate and Rana had subtly tried to encourage her to pursue it but it almost seemed like she wasn't interested, until when she was 15 she had taken part in a charity game after the unexpected death of a student had rocked her school and she had blown everyone away with just how good she actually was. With a little encouragement she had decided to give the sport a go and soon fell in love with it. It had been a bit of a shock to everyone because to the outside world Louisa was your typical girly girl but as she constantly pointed out to anyone who would question it, she could be whatever she wanted to be. About a year in to her playing, her coach had convinced her to go to the Weatherfield County open trials and she had absolutely smashed it, earning herself a spot on the team. When she was 17, she had come home elated from practice with the news that her coach had invited an old University friend to their next game who just happened to be a scout for a university in California. She had been so happy and her brother had been absolutely thrilled, picking her up and spinning her around. Kate and rana whilst also extremely happy and proud of their daughter were deeply saddened at the idea of their daughter not just moving out but moving all the way across an Ocean. They had realised quickly that they had to accept that this could very well be happening and they had to support her, not hold her back.

"OH MY GOD!" Kate's eyes filled with tears mirroring her daughters as she pulled her in tightly. "This is amazing. RANA." she shouted as she let go of her daughter wiping her eyes. "LUKE! BOTH OF YOU GET IN HERE QUICK!" 

Rana and Luke had both come rushing down the stairs and running in to the room as soon as they had heard her shouting.

"What happened? who's dead?" Luke asked his eyes quickly scanning both his mother and his sister.

"No ones dead, don't be so morbid!" 

"Well then what is it?" Kate gestured to her daughter.

"Tell them Munch." Louisa grinned and held the paper out in front of her.

"I got the scholarship to SCU." 

The room was filled with cheers as Rana and Luke embraced her. 

"Oh Lou i'm so proud of you." Kate put her arm around Rana's shoulders. 

"I just can't believe it. A FULL scholarship. This is mad." Luke clapped his sister on the back.

"Well I got the looks and most of the intelligence so it wouldn't be fair for me to hog all the athletic ability as well, had to give you something!" Louisa rolled her eyes and shoved her brother. 

"In ya dreams ya weirdo." she wrapped her arm around him, pulling him in to a side hug. "oh my god, I'm moving to California. This is really happening." 

"We need to celebrate! Lets go out for dinner, I'll call Michelle, get us a table at the Bistro." 

"That sounds great mama, thank you." 

One more round of hugs before Louisa had ran upstairs to call her friends and Tom and tell them the news. 

"I can't believe our baby girl is actually leaving." Rana whispered, pulling Kate closer to her. 

"I know. And then there were 3 am I right?" Luke smiled at his mothers and let out a nervous laugh. Luke had gotten in to the local University and planned to remain at home to save money.

"I'm going to go get ready." 

"Okay bud. I'll go call Michelle."

Kate kissed Rana on the cheek before the two of them disappeared into the kitchen. Luke let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fucking brilliant." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There she is! the woman of the hour. Come here you!" Imran pulled Louisa into a bone crushing hug the second she they had entered the Bistro. 

"Uncle Imran, I need to breath." He pulled back with a laugh.

"Sorry kiddo, I'm just so proud of you and shocked." She raised an eyebrow at him "Not that you did it, I'm shocked that you're a little football star when your mother can barely go for a run without falling flat on her face."

"Oi I heard that." Rana slapped him on the arm and they laughed when he pretended to be wounded.

They walked over to the table to greet the rest of the family. Louisa was once again lovingly attacked with hugs from Carla, Michelle, Robert, Johnny and Jenny. As everyone sat down to eat Louisa pulled her brother aside. 

"When are you going to tell them the truth?" 

"Shhh! say it louder why don't you, blimey they probably heard you in the Rovers." 

"Luke i'm serious. You should tell them, sooner rather than later." 

"I will but just not tonight, I think you leaving is enough for them to have to deal with right now." Louisa shook her head at her brother's stubborn attitude. "Besides, tonight is all about you superstar." He threw her a wink and she smiled, unable to stay mad at her idiot brother. 

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Rana questioned as looked up from her menu.

"Nothing!" they both answered in unison.

"No point asking, they're not gonna tell us. Twin code and all that. Come sit down guys I'm hungry." Kate beckoned them over.

"You're always hungry." Kate glared at Imran before sticking her tongue out at him. 

The meal was filled with laughter and stories and reminiscing and many toasts to Louisa and her scholarship. Luke smiled as he looked round at his mad family. His mother's were in his eyes the perfect couple even if they did drive each other mad sometimes, they were exactly what a loving relationship should be and he couldn't have asked for better role models to grow up with. His Uncle Imran was like a dad and a big brother all rolled in to one and his Aunty Carla reminded him of a female version of his grandad. As for his nan and grandad, they were all so happy when they'd returned from Spain three years previous. It was nice having the family back together again, well except for Uncle Aidan. After moving away from Weatherfield about six months after the twins were born, he had met his wife Tanya and together they had emigrated to Australia. He knew he was lucky to have them. 

His gaze fell on his sister and he smiled. Growing up part of him had always wanted a brother but it was true what people said about twins and the bond they shared. He loved his sister more than anyone else in the world and he was insanely protective of her. He was already struggling with the idea of them being so far away from each other but he was so proud of her, even if slightly jealous. He was sad that she was leaving and he knew his mothers were too. Louisa wanted him to be honest with them but how could he tell them that just when their only daughter was flying the nest, he wouldn't be far behind. 

"I'd like to make a toast." Johnny stood up from the table and Louisa jokingly groaned.

"Grandad no more, i'm worried my face is permanently going to stay this red."

"Well I'm sorry my daring girl but as the doting grandfather it is my duty to gush about my grandchildren whenever I can." This got a round of laughter from the table as he cleared his throat. "Louisa my girl, I know we've all said it a thousand times over tonight but we are all so proud of you. Proud of you both!" He stated, clapping a hand on to Luke's shoulder. "And just no that even though you're both leaving us, we will always be in your hearts no matter how far away you go." Luke's eyes closed as he silently begged his grandad to stop talking. 

"No dad, it's just Louisa going. Luke's staying at home to save money while he goes to uni." Johnny looked from his daughter to his grandson.

"Oh." 

"I haven't told them yet grandad." Luke muttered.

"Told us what?"

"It's nothing. It can wait!" Louisa grabbed her brothers hand across the table.

"Luke just tell them!"

Luke was silent for a moment before he let out a sigh. 

"Luke whatever it is you can tell us, you know that." 

"It's nothing bad. I've decided not to go to Uni." Kate and Rana were both shocked by his news.

"What? but it's all you've been talking about for the last year." 

"I know but I've been thinking about it, it's not what I want."

"Well what do you want babe?" Rana asked him. He didn't know why he was nervous, he knew they would support him, he just didn't want to pile on after the news of Louisa moving to America.

"I've been talking to Uncle Aidan and you know he's got his new business? well he said if I wanted to I could go work for him."

"In Melbourne?" Kate asked. Luke nodded as he watched the realisation cross their faces.

"I know it's sudden and I know you're already sad about Louisa going but it's just such an amazing opportunity. I really want to go but if you want me to stay I'll understand and-"

"Luke shut up, of course we want you to go." Kate rushed up from her seat to hug her son, closely followed by Rana.

"I mean we don't WANT you to go, but we would never keep you from something like this you know that!" Relief washed through him.

"I know. I just wanted to wait until you got used to the idea of one of us being gone before I told you it was both of us." 

Kate looked deep in to her sons eyes. He had grown up into such a handsome young man and even though he was considerably taller than her, she still felt like she was looking down on her little boy. 

"Luke, you don't have to worry about your mum and me. We will be fine. This is your life and no one can live it for you. Don't get me wrong we are going to miss you both SO much." Kate's voice broke as her eyes filled with tears and she gave him a watery smile. Luke wrapped his arm around her as Rana held out her hand for Louisa to join them. "But we could not be more proud of you both."

"We love you and we just want you to be happy."

Luke pulled all 3 women in to a group hug and they were soon joined by the rest of the family as they all piled on. 

"This is the cheesiest thing we've ever done." Louisa said as they all laughed hysterically. Kate made it back to the table and picked up her glass. 

"To Luke and Louisa!"

"Luke and Louisa!!!!!!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the summer months passed, the Connor family were spending as much time together as possible whilst simultaneously trying to plan for two huge moves. There was so much to do and such little time to do it. Before they knew it the weeks had passed and it was the night before they were both due to leave. They had rented a van and it was all packed and ready and after having one last dinner together, Luke and Louisa who had decided to spend the night sleeping in the living room together like they used to when they were kids had headed off for an "early night" even though they all knew they would be laughing and talking well into the early hours. 

Tears threatened to fall down Rana's cheeks as she sat on their bed, a large photo album in her lap. As she turned the pages of their history, she was overcome with a sense of longing for her children to be small again. She missed the innocence and the cheeky grins, even though they were still there sometimes. She missed tucking them in and reading them stories and more than anything she missed watching Kate doing these things. Yes motherhood was an amazing gift but the joy and contentment she felt watching the love of her life with their children was indescribable. 

"What are you looking at?" Rana looked up as Kate appeared in the doorway, she gave her wife a watery smile. "Oh babe!" Kate climbed on to the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Do you remember this?" Kate laughed and nodded at the picture Rana had pointed at. 

The two women had been lying on the beach in Spain trying to take a selfie when a soaking wet Luke and Louisa had returned from swimming with Imran and piled on top of them. The twins were in hysterics, Rana's mouth was open in a scream and Kate was shouting something they had all long forgotten but she had still managed to get a snap of the moment. 

"Of course I do. That was the first time we visited Dad and Jenny in Spain. SOMEONE thought it had been a good idea to drive to Spain instead of flying." Rana nudged her.

"We would have been fine if you hadn't insisted you knew better than the Sat Nav." 

"We got so far without that technology for a reason Rana." Rana just smiled and kissed her on the cheek. 

"It's okay, I happen to like that your secretly a little bit of a cave woman." 

"Yeah yeah whatever." Kate ran her fingers over the photo. "I loved that holiday." 

"It was the best."

They could hear Louisa and Luke laughing from downstairs. 

"Did you ever think when we were sitting in that van that day all those years ago, that this would be our life?" 

"I always knew." Rana scoffed and shoved her again.

"I'm serious." Kate looked her straight in the eye, not once breaking her gaze. 

"So am I." Kate removed her arm from her shoulders and turned herself till she was facing Rana. She took hold of both of her hands. "I mean maybe not exactly this but I knew that my life would be OUR life. I don't think I could have imagined a life this amazing if I tried but I knew that we'd have this. You Rana, you're my life, you always have been." 

"You." Rana kissed her. "Are." and again. "So." One more. "Cheesy." Rana laughed as Kate pulled back with mock offence on her face. 

"Oh charming! I was trying to be romantic ya big bully." Kate tried to move away from Rana but she pulled her back in and kissed her properly. 

"I love you Kate Connor you big mush." 

"I love you too." They kissed again before snuggling back up together and going back to the photos.

Looking at the album both women couldn't stop the tears from falling. 

"How are they 18 and leaving us already? Do you think we can lock them in their rooms so they can never leave?" 

"I think that's technically called imprisonment." 

"Stupid technicalities." 

"What are we gonna do without them?" Kate grinned and kissed Rana on the shoulder before slowly moving up to her neck.

"I can think of a few things we can do with no kids in the house." Rana giggled and turned her mouth to meet Kate's.

Tomorrow would be full of emotion and so tonight they would take comfort in their love.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You sure you've got your passport?"

"Yes mum."

"and you're going to call us when you get there, no matter what time."

"Yes I promise." 

"and you'll call us at least once a week on Skype right?" Luke laughed as he grabbed Rana's hands.

"Mum I promise. Just because I'm going to Australia doesn't mean I'm going to forget about any of you. I'm still that little Manchester lad at heart." Rana wiped her eyes as tears started to fall. Kate and Louisa had gone to check her in for her flight and as they walked back over arm in arm, Kate was also fighting back tears.

"You two promised you weren't going to cry." 

"You should know us better than that by now love." Rana wiped her eyes with a tissue as Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

"You guys are going to make me cry." Louisa moaned as she tried her best to stop the tears from falling. 

"Come here you lot." The four of them silently embraced, all holding on tightly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Louisa was crying hard by this point and Luke kissed her on the top of the head as a few stray tears escaped down his cheeks too. 

"We're so proud of both of you! don't ever forget that." 

The announcement of Luke's gate over the tannoy made them all pull apart. 

"That's me. I've gotta go." Luke hugged his mothers. Both of them holding on, knowing they needed to but not wanting to let him go.

"Thank you for everything. I love you both." 

"We love you too Luke. Stay safe please." He nodded before turning to his sister. 

"Don't you dare come back with an accent DUDE." Louisa stared at him with tears running down her cheeks before charging at him and throwing her arms around her twin brother. She sobbed in to his shoulder as he held her equally tight. They had such a close bond and always had, it was tough to leave but they knew the distance would only bend the bond, it could never be broken. 

"I love you, you absolute idiot." 

"I love you too sis." Luke pulled away and picked up his backpack. 

"Bye guys." He held up a hand and with that he turned his back and walked away towards security. The three women all huddled together crying as they watched him leave. When he got to the security gate he turned back and flashed them his trademark cheeky grin and for just a moment all Kate and Rana could see was their tiny little boy with the curly dark hair who had grown up far too quickly. He waved and then he was gone.

"Okay why don't we go get a coffee because I need to re hydrate before we do that again." Rana and Louisa agreed and together they went to the little cafe in the departures check in.

Before they knew it, it was Louisa's turn and it was not any easier.

"I'll see you at Christmas and I'm gonna skype you as soon as I get there okay." She hugged and kissed them both goodbye, making sure they knew how much she loved them and how much they loved her, before making a quick get away for the gate. Knowing that if she didn't go fast she would never leave.

Standing in the airport just the two of them, both women were completely overcome with emotion. Kate took her wife in her arms as she cried. 

"And then there were two." Rana nodded against her chest. "Could be worse I suppose." Rana looked up at her with an unimpressed expression but she couldn't hold it for long as Kate smirked at her. She always knew how to make her laugh even in the hardest of situations. 

"You're amazing you know that." Kate kissed her on the forehead before taking her arms from around her waist and wrapping one over her shoulders.

"All in a days work my love. All in a days work."


End file.
